


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, post-partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at the blonde, and knows that she has it all. She'll get the boy, she'll get the white picket fence, and she'll get the classy diamond ring. He looks at himself and knows he'll only get quick judgmental stares and have to be twice as strong to face any given day. They get pregnant in the same week. </p><p>Together,  but separately they both progress in their pregnancies. He keeps his hidden, she gets written about on the blogosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the first season and I wanted to see a parallel of Quinn and another glee member being pregnant. I chose Kurt because. Of how supportive Burt is in the show. But I wanted to show how Kurt keeps things internalized to the point of literally not telling a soul out of fear and here is Quinn who loses everything.

Kurt finds out about little baby Hummel on a warm September afternoon. He's in his sixth day of vomiting out everything he's ever eaten in his entire life that he walks into the only free clinic in town and submits to taking a blood and urine analysis. The results take fifteen minutes and he's sent out of the clinic with a business card and a stack if pamphlets. He throws them all out in a trash an outside of Starbucks. 

Then he goes about life like normal. He still gets slushed and tossed in dumpsters, only now he makes sure to land so it doesn't hurt baby Hummel. Then all at once he starts coming in three minutes after the homeroom bell rings and avoids the front of the school all together. 

He starts to wear clothes that will camouflage his still flat stomach, and life goes on. He doesn't tell his dad or Mercedes, and he deals with everything alone. 

Then Quinn Fabrey gets pregnant and the world implodes. Glee club has its very first scandal, it's all everyone can talk about. 

"I can't believe that we have our very own baby mama drama happening right now!" Mercedes exclaims over lunch, she's talking to both Tina  
Kurt. Tina agrees just as excited, they both gossip avidly about the situation. 

"I think she's doing the responsible thing and giving it up for adoption." Tina declares, "There is no reason for her to have her life ruined by this. It is after all the twenty-first century." 

"She's taking the easy way out, if she really wants to feel good about her decision, she should keep the baby and work harder for her dreams." Kurt cuts in, he's shredding his chicken patty sandwich to tiny bits. The baby doesn't like it. 

"What would you know?" Mercedes asks, she's pointing an accusing finger at him, "You're a man white boy you don't know the first thing about what Quinn is going through." Kurt has to stop himself from snorting at the irony of the situation. 

\----

In attempts to keep his dad from sniffing out the changes in Kurt's behavior and body, he sets his dad up with a known single woman at a PTA meeting. It is rather unfortunate when he realizes that Carol is Finns mom. He also didn't expect the pair to hit it off quite so well. 

\----

Things get harder to hide when the Hudson's move in. Finn is stationed in Kurt's room until Burt gets the office renovated into a proper bedroom. Kurt is left trying to hide the lump under his shirt twenty four hours a day. He only makes it work because Finn is so obtuse and unobservant. 

"What's it like sharing a room with Finn Hudson?" A random Cheerio asks him in English. "I bet it's like a wet dream come true hmm?" 

"I would rather share with a homeless person." He snarks, although its with less bite than he normally puts into it. He's tired lately, growing another person is harder than people seem to think. 

He wants to tell is dad what is happening, wants to tell him all about baby Hummel and how Kurt felt when he found out, how he felt when the baby first kicked, how he felt when he heard the heartbeat for the first time, how it felt to see grainy black and white proof of life for the first time. Then he remembers how Quinn was kicked out of her home. He keeps it locked inside for another day. 

\----

When Vocal Adrenalin put the whole Glee Club into a funk, Kurt is almost glad. The rest of the group finally feel the same way he does. No energy. Then Mr. Schue has to ruin it with the idea of putting together a funk routine to scare them off. Quinn just had to make the club feel sorry for her, it's funny how no one even notices Kurt is barely able to keep his head above water anymore. 

Later when no one is around he goes to the auditorium and belts it out. No one is around to hear but Kurt feels the ache leave his shoulders. 

Then all too soon it's regionals and Quinn is in labor. Kurt stays behind, he can't watch what Quinn is going through knowing that is going to be him at any moment in time. 

\---

Baby Hummel picks the worst time to make an appearance. It's late on a Tuesday afternoon, Finn is sitting on the couch doing homework for Spanish. He's staring at the thin textbook in confusion with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He's only jarred by the sound of shattering glass and a high pitched scream. 

He makes it to the kitchen where Kurt is leaning into the counter face contorted in pain and surrounded by broken glass. 

"Are you okay dude?" He asks from a safe distance, but ready to move if needed. 

"I'm fine, just go back to your homework." Kurt tells him labored, his fingers clinch onto the counter top, pressure colored white. Which is when his water breaks. 

\---

Baby Hummel is born into the world at three forty six on a Wednesday morning, there is a waiting room full of teenagers, and a dazed middle aged man in the delivery room. 

The baby weights in at five pounds six ounces and is seventeen inches long. There are ten finger and ten toes, and the hair the baby does have is curling straight up. 

"Dad, I don't know what to do." Kurt dries later that day, baby in his arms swaddled into a blanket and fisting Kurt's gown. 

"We'll figure something out." Burt tells him, fingers smoothing his sons hair, he's looking at the grandchild he'd only just learned about with love in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me to begin with?" He asks, with sad eyes. 

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you, and every time I tried to tell you I would think about Quinn and how she was kicked out of her home." Kurt isn't looking at his father, he hasn't been able to since he found out about the baby. 

"I would never make you leave you're home." Burt tells him passionately, "No matter what you will always be welcome. "

\---

Baby Hummel comes home on Friday afternoon, and Kurt settles the baby into the bassinet that the Glee club had set up in his room. They had gone all out and made it half his and half baby. The yet to be used crib had pastel colored letters hanging above it, spelling out the baby's name. 

"Well, it's just you and me now Sammy." The baby coos at the soft tones of her fathers voice. She's tiny and perfect. She's all his.


	2. Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes babies don't bring ultimate joy.

The baby cries in the back ground, she's up almost all night every night. She screams and screams, no matter how much Kurt tries to soothe her. 

Sometimes, Kurt thinks about shaking her until she stops, once he almost did it, then he spent the entire night sobbing into his hands. No one knows that is how he feels. They just see the all smiles Kurt, not the Kurt who lays in bed all night eyes red and listens to his baby cry for no reason at all. 

Then, it happens again, the night Kurt can clearly remember standing up and thinking that it could be so easy to just pick up little Samantha, and shake and scream at her. He instead runs out of the basement baby in his arms to his dads room. 

\---

The doctors call it post-partum depression. They say it happens, that he'll get better with time and therapy. Kurt just wants to sleep and never see his baby again. 

It's a sobering thought, that the one thing he'd fought to protect for all those months is making him sick in the head. Burt takes the baby for the night, says that Kurt needs a night to himself. 

Kurt spends the night listening to slow sad songs and crying into his pillow. It's the first night he's had a good nights sleep. 

It's Finn who wakes Kurt up, Sammy is in his arms. "Kurt how do I change a diaper?" Is all he asks, and Kurt gives him a quick run down before slinking back into bed. 

When his dad gets home he wants to talk, wants to talk about all the things they haven't said to one another lately. Kurt barely manages to open his eyes. 

"Where is her other father?" Burt asks, and Kurt can't answer. 

"I don't know." It's torn out from Kurt's chest and out in the air, and suddenly Kurt feels, for just a second, light. Then it all comes back crashing down again. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Burt asks, wanting to just tug his baby boy into his arms and make the world right again. He wonders of this is how all parents feel when they realize their kids can be just as fucked in the head as they are. 

"I mean I didn't even see his face let alone get a name dad." Kurt blurts out, and then the entirety of the story comes pouring out. 

Burt Hummel has never seen so much red in his life as when Kurt explains glory hole night at Scandles. 

\---

Noah Puckerman comes by the day after school lets out, he stares at Sammy with a longing in his eyes, Kurt just wishes that he could form any type of bond with her. 

"What is your deal Hummel?" Puck asks him, looking up from the baby swing. 

"I hate my baby and I don't know why." Is all he says, before he moves into the kitchen. He might as well start premixing bottles, it's just easier to have them at the ready. 

Puck of course follows him, and starts adding the special nursery water. "Hw did you feel when you were pregnant?" Puck asks him. It's short and direct. 

"Like I wouldn't be able to face anyone else again, scared, and on some level like I wouldn't e able to love something that much ever again." Kurt's hands are shaking, baby formula spills onto the counter. 

"You loved that little girl before she was even born, you just have to take it one day at a time." Puck leans in real close, "My mom went through this with Sarah, it got so bad that she would have to leave the house for hours at a time." Pick is whispering, low and soft. 

"How did she get over it?" Kurt whimpers, breath and body shaking. 

"She locked herself in a room with Sarah and made herself form an attachment." Puck just shrugs, and starts to match nipples to rims before sealing them onto the bottle. 

Kurt feels like maybe things will get better soon, and when Puck leaves, Kurt doesn't pass baby duty to someone else for once.


End file.
